ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbuster: House Call
Ghostbuster: House Call was an street production at Universal Studios Florida featuring the Ghostbusters and Beetlejuice. This show later was revamped in 1991 and became the Beetlejuice: Dead in Concert. Story/Script The Female Costumer comes to residence and finds that Beetlejuice has moved in. Along with being annoying a crude, he also is a freeloader. She calls the Ghostbusters as Beetlejuice continues to bug her to tears. The Ghostbusters get there in the Ecto-1 to deal with the ghost problem. Beetlejuice reveals himself from the window, taunting them. They go in and blast him. The Ghostbusters then come out of the building showing they are victorious. She thanks the men as they leave the scene in the Ecto-1. Characters *Female Costumer: Usually played by the same actress that also played Female Hostess in Ghostbusters: A Live Action Spooktacular. *Beetlejuice: He varies from the striped jacket with a pink undershirt or a tan shirt with blue undershirt. *Ghostbusters **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Peter Venkman Sets *Park Ave street set- The location was near 5th Avenue. (also near the Kongfrontation ride) Equipment/Items *Ecto-1 *Proton Packs *Trap External Links *Spook Central video "Street Scene v1" on: Universal Studios' Ghostbusters Attractions *Youtube user "sheppelectric" video "Ghostbuster house call A early 90s show at Universal Orlamdo Fl" Gallery The nine promo clip screen caps were made from Spook Central (Fan Site) "Street Scene v1" video. Eighteen screen caps are based on a performance, video upload by Youtube user "sheppelectric". GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc01.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc02.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc03.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc04.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc05.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc06.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc07.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc08.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosPromoClipSc09.png|Screen cap of promo clip of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: Spook Central) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc01.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc02.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc03.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc04.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc05.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc06.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc07.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc08.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc09.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc10.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc11.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc12.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc13.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc14.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc15.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc16.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc17.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) GhostbusterHouseCallStreetProductionAtUniversal_StudiosSc18.png|Screen cap of performance of "Ghostbuster: House Call". (Credit: sheppelectric) Category:Universal Studios Category:Attractions